Axis order of battle at the Battle of Stalingrad
The Axis order of battle at Stalingrad is a list of the significant land units that fought in the Battle of Stalingrad on the side of the Axis Powers between September 1942 and February 1943. Apart from the twenty divisions of the German Wehrmacht, two Romanian divisions and one Croatian regiment took part in the battle on the Axis side as well. Order of battle In December 1942, the German 6th Army, under the command of Generaloberst, later of Generalfeldmarschall, Friedrich Paulus had the following Order of Battle: German * Army Troops ** 648th Army Signal Regiment ** 2nd Nebelwerfer Regiment ** 30th Nebelwerfer Regiment ** 51st Mortar Regiment ** 53rd Mortar Regiment ** 91st Air Defence Regiment ** 243rd Assault Gun Battalion ** 245th Assault Gun Battalion ** 45th Army Engineer Battalion ** 225th Army Engineer Battalion ** 294th Army Engineer Battalion ** 336th Army Engineer Battalion ** 501st Army Engineer Battalion ** 605th Army Engineer Battalion ** 652nd Army Engineer Battalion ** 672nd Army Engineer Battalion ** 685th Army Engineer Battalion ** 912nd Army Engineer Battalion ** 921st Army Engineer Battalion ** 925th Army Engineer Battalion * IV Army Corps - General der Pioniere Erwin Jaenecke, from 17 January General der Artillerie Max Pfeffer ** 29th Motorized Infantry Division - Generalmajor Hans-Georg Leyser ** 297th Infantry Division - General der Artillerie Max Pfeffer, from 16 January Generalmajor Moritz von Drebber ** 371st Infantry Division - Generalleutnant Richard Stempel * VIII Army Corps - General der Artillerie Walter Heitz ** 76th Infantry Division - Generalleutnant Carl Rodenburg ** 113th Infantry Division - Generalleutnant Hans-Heinrich Sixt von Armin * XI Army Corps - General der Infanterie Karl Strecker ** 44th Infantry Division - Generalleutnant Heinrich-Anton Deboi ** 376th Infantry Division - Generalleutnant Alexander Edler von Daniels ** 384th Infantry Division - Generalleutnant Eccard Freiherr von Gablenz, from 16 January Generalmajor Hans Dörr * XIV Panzer Corps - General der Panzertruppe Hans-Valentin Hube, from 17 January Generalleutnant Helmuth Schlömer ** 3rd Motorized Infantry Division - Generalmajor Helmuth Schlömer, from 18 January Oberst Jobst Freiherr von Hanstein ** 60th Motorized Infantry Division - Generalmajor Hans-Adolf von Arenstorff ** 16th Panzer Division - Generalleutnant Günther Angern * LI Army Corps - General der Artillerie Walther von Seydlitz-Kurzbach ** 71st Infantry Division - Generalleutnant Alexander von Hartmann, from 25 January Generalmajor Fritz Roske ** 79th Infantry Division - Generalleutnant Richard Graf von Schwerin ** 94th Infantry Division - Generalleutnant Georg Pfeiffer ** 100th Jäger Division - Generalleutnant Werner Sanne ** 295th Infantry Division - Generalmajor Otto Korfes ** 305th Infantry Division - Generalleutnant Bernhard Steinmetz ** 389th Infantry Division - Generalmajor Erich Magnus, from 19 January Generalmajor Martin Lattmann ** 14th Panzer Division - Generalmajor Martin Lattmann ** 24th Panzer Division - Generalleutnant Arno von Lenski * Luftwaffe ** 9th Flak-Division - Generalmajor Wolfgang Pickert ** Jagdgeschwader 3 - Wolf-Dietrich Wilcke Romanian * 1st Cavalry Division - General de brigadă Constantin Brătescu; * 20th Infantry Division (part of the IV Armeekorps) - General de divizie Nicolae Tătăranu, from 14 January General de divizie Romulus Dimitriu. Croatian * 369th Reinforced Infantry Regiment (attached to 100th division) - Colonel Viktor Pavičić, later Lieutenant-Colonel Marko Mesić.Infanterie Regiment 369 (kroatisches) Axis history forum, accessed: 19 March 2009 See also * List of officers and commanders in the Battle of Stalingrad * Romanian Armies in the Battle of Stalingrad References External links * Lexikon der Wehrmacht * Commanders at the Battle of Stalingrad * The 6th Army order of Battle * Map of Stalingrad - 12 December 1942 Category:World War II orders of battle Category:Battle of Stalingrad Category:German units at the Battle of Stalingrad